Chemist/Abilities
Abilities A noteworthy detail is that any consumables created by the Chemist can be used not just on yourself, but any other hero just as well. This comes at the cost of having 1.5x regular cooldown, and a massively reduced selling price. 'Create Potion (Q)' ::Creates Chemist's Potions that can be tossed at targets. As the Chemist gains in level and intelligence, he also has a higher chance of creating better potions. Has 75/70/65/60/55 seconds cooldown. Costs 100 MP. This ability can create many different potions, determined by a point system. X = floor(INT / 10) + floor(LVL * 1.5) + (ALVL * 30) + Rand(0, 50) *If X is 100 or less, a Chemist's Potion is created. *If X is between 101 and 200, a Chemist's Hi-Potion is created. *If X is between 201 and 350, a Chemist's Mega Potion is created. *If X is between 351 and 499, a Chemist's X-Potion is created. *If X is 500 or more, a Chemist's Elixir is created. 'Create Ether (W)' ::Creates Chemist's Ethers that can be tossed at targets. As the Chemist gains in level and intelligence, he also has a higher chance of creating better ethers. Has 75/70/65/60/55 seconds cooldown. Costs 100 MP. This ability can create many different ethers, determined by a point system. X = floor(INT / 10) + floor(LVL * 1.5) + (ALVL * 30) + Rand(0, 50) *If X is 100 or less, a Chemist's Ether is created. *If X is between 101 and 200, a Chemist's Hi-Ether is created. *If X is between 201 and 350, a Chemist's Mega Ether is created. *If X is between 351 and 499, a Chemist's Turbo Ether is created. *If X is 500 or more, a Chemist's Remedy is created. 'Poison Bottle (E)' ::Throws bottle with poison that deals 15/30/45/60/75 damage per second for 12 seconds. Costs 65 MP. The learning tooltip is actually erroneous, as the poison lasts 15 seconds (20 on Master level), not just 12. The ability tooltip correctly reflects this. Cooldown is 9 seconds at all levels. Damage per second increases by 15 per level but massively spikes at Master level, jumping up to 250 per second. 'Oil Barrel ®' ::Drenches enemy units in oil, lowering their movement speed by 8/16/24/32/40% and attack speed by 15/20/25/30/35% and making them have a 14/21/28/35/42% chance to miss on attacks.|nLasts 9/10.5/12/13.5/15 seconds. Costs 50/75/100/125/150 MP. Cooldown is 15 seconds at all levels. MP cost increases by 25 per level, peaking at 275 at Level 10, but being reduced to 250 at Master level. 'Alchemy (T)' ::Goes into a rage of alchemy, creating a vast amount of potions and ethers.|nCosts 200/400/550 MP. The amount of consumables created starts at 4 on Level 1 and increases by 4 per level. The quality of consumables created is dependent on luck and the Chemist's level. For every consumable created, the following formula calculates its quality: X = floor(LVL / 25) + Rand(0, 7) *If X is 0 or 1, a Chemist's Potion or Ether is created. *If X is 2 or 3, a Chemist's Hi-Potion or Hi-Ether is created. *If X is 4 or 5, a Chemist's Mega Potion or Mega Ether is created. *If X is 6 or 7, a Chemist's X-Potion or Turbo Ether is created. *If X is 8 or higher, there is a 1/5 chance that a Chemist's Hero Drink is created. Otherwise, a Chemist's Elixir or Remedy is created. Any of the results have a 50% chance of being either a Potion or an Ether. At Level 75 or above, the chance of creating at least one Chemist's Hero Drink is about 79%. 'Pharmacology (Passive)' ::Any potions or ethers used by Chemist have double effect. Category:Additionnal Pages